A Winter Walk
by HollirotxX
Summary: When Gilbert is late coming to his house, Matthew gets a little worried. What's taking him so long? PruCan, Request from Electric Plum.


Soo, this was a request from Electric Plum...

I'm not sure if this is even close to what you wanted... If it isn't, I can try something else...

I have so many things I have to get typed up... So, be on the look out for a link for my yourfanficton to take you to some yummy PruCan smut, and for the next chapter of Right Here In My Paws.

Disclaimer: Yeah, all I have to my name right now is like...11 dollars. Obviously, if I owned Hetalia, I'd be rolling around in money, laughing before I started shoving all my head!canon down every fangirl's throat. So, totally not mine

~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a normal winter night in Canada. In a small village outside of Toronto, it was nearly silent, as most of the residents had retired to their beds. In one home however, lights were shining through a few windows, faintly lighting up the street. The house belonged to a young blonde, and what most thought to be a white dog. No one knew much about the blonde man, besides the fact that his name was Matthew and he was a polite boy.

On this night, if one felt compelled to look through his windows, they would see Matthew sitting on his couch with his pet, watching TV, and moving his arms in a rhythmic pattern. Inside the warm home, the blond turned to look at his pet.

"Oh Kuma, he was supposed to be here hours ago... Do you think he's okay?" Something was stressing him to the point that his eyes were shining with tears.

"Who?" The white animal, which was not a dog, but a bear asked. Beady black eyes turned to look up at Matthew, who huffed and dropped what he was holding onto his lap, and began to rub his eyes with his now free hands.

"Gilbert! He called me yesterday and said that him and Ludwig had finished their business earlier than they thought, and that he'd be flying in today. Then he called this morning and said he'd be here by six. And it's almost 11 now! I'm really scared." He sounded so frightened, and angry, and just a little bit miserable. The bear sitting at his side tilted his head a little before looking back at the show. Matthew groaned and a few tears slipped from his eyes, glittering on the way down to his lap. After a few more minutes of almost complete silence, Matthew was nearly ready to call the airport. Just as he began to reach for his phone, his door burst open, letting in snow and a very pissed off man.

"I, have had the worst day ever!" The white haired intruder angrily yelled, stomping his feet. He was nearly knocked back outside when Matthew slammed into him, hugging him tightly. "Miss me much?" Gilbert chuckled, but wrapped his arms around Matthew, rubbing his back slowly.

"Of course I missed you... Why are you so late?" He questioned, pulling away from the hug a little to stare up into red eyes. Gilbert groaned breaking the hug, and began to unwrap himself from his winter clothes.

"Everything was going fine. I'd gotten here, and got my rental car. But about halfway here, the car just stopped. I don't know why. And my phone was dead! And, for some fucking reason, there weren't any cars on the road! Seriously, do your people hibernate?" Gilbert ranted, as Matthew went to grab him a blanket. As the blonde listened, he started to feel bad, because he hadn't thought of going to search the roads for lovers.

"So, I just started walking here. It is really cold out there by the way. And I left my stupid scarf in Germany. My face was freezing! And I had to leave all my crap in the car!" Gilbert growled, flopping down on the couch, displacing Kumjiro, who growled back at him. Matthew covered his lover with the blanket and made Gilbert lift his head up so he could sit down. A pale head settled down in Matthew's lap, and a sigh escaped Gilbert's mouth when thin fingers began to brush through messy, windblown hair.

"We'll go get your stuff later... I'm just glad you're okay." Matthew spoke, resisting the urge to move so that he could cuddle up into Gilbert's side.

"Hey birdie... Is that what I think it is?" Gil's voice was full of mirth, causing Matthew to frown and follow his lover's line of sight. A blush rose to his cheeks, when he realized what Gilbert was referring to. "You knit?" Red eyes turned up, and crinkled at the sides due to the wide smirk on his face

"Arthur's been bugging me for a long time to learn...and I was bored when you were gone.." The canadian looked away from his amused boyfriend.

"Jeez, how much more girlie can you get?" Gilbert finally started laughing, so the blonde didn't feel too bad when he shoved Gilbert off the couch.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that night, after the two had gone to pick up Gilbert's things, the two finally began to settle into bed.

"Hey Mattie?" Gilbert spoke softly as he spooned into Matthew. The younger nation let out a barely audible noise to show he was listening. "Do you think you could knit me something?" It was silent for a moment before Matthew snorted.

"Sure, you big baby." Gilbert huffed a bit, at that, but didn't say anything else for a few minutes.

"Thanks birdie. I love you."

"I love you too Gil."

~x~x~x~x~x~

I had to do some math for this one... Gilbert was at least 20 miles away from Matthew's house, and when you think about 20 miles in a car, you think like, what a 15 minute drive? Now think about walking 20 miles. The average walking speed of a human is 4 mph. Gilbert's an (ex)nation. So, maybe he go a little faster, so 5 mph for him. That 15 minute car ride, just turned into a four hour walk. Now factor in waiting for someone to drive by, and having to walk in the freezing cold. So maybe five hours. I, would probably sleep in my car.

Who wants some PruCan smut? Follow that link if you dare (I'm well aware I'm not the best at such things are lemon and all, but it was requested of me, and I never back down from a challenge!)

yourfanfiction / viewuser . php?uid=4907

Reviews make my gloomy little days oh so brighter. So, why doesn't someone push aside my own personal storm clouds?


End file.
